Although the present invention may be played using any set of questions, preferably a game of the present invention seeks to teach teenagers the ability to reason and ultimately make the right choices under various situations. The game itself includes a plurality of blocks which when combined form a triangular structure. The triangular structure has two halves defined by a vertical elongated member. A single block defining the zenith rests on top of the elongated vertical member and represents the goal for each player or team to accomplish. The two halves represent two players or two teams. Viewable faces of the blocks can further be divided into a plurality of sections thereby facilitating teams with up to 64 players each.
Reaching the zenith is achieved by correctly answering questions based on pre-established scenarios. In addition, a second set of choices requires players to choose the area of law, or other subject matter, related to the question previously posed. Based on the answers selected to both the scenario question, and the related area of law question, players either advance toward the zenith or remain at a particular step. The questions are designed to illicit reasoning from teenage players.
Previous U.S. patents disclose board games based on players attempting to reach a summit or zenith. However, the games do not include the novel features included in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,359 (the '359 patent) to King describes game equipment having steeped ramp means. The game equipment is simple and ascending to the top of the ramp is accomplished by a spinner in combination with three decks of cards having background information and questions based thereon. The equipment does not have individual blocks, does not incorporate means for multiple-player teams and relies heavily on luck rather than reasoning to deduce a correct answer selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,245 (the '245 patent) to Schumacher et al., describes a board game in the form of a multi-level pyramid. The game is based on dice and their arbitrary outcomes. The '245 patent is not based on reasoning to deduce a correct answer selection nor does the game include means for multi-player teams to participate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,388 (the '388 patent) to Benn describes a three-dimensional board game which is again in the form of a multi-level pyramid. The game protected by the '388 patent operates in a manner similar to chess or checkers in that the players take turns moving pieces until each player removes all his or her pieces from play. The game pieces are removed from play once the piece reaches the central space atop the pyramid lay out. Unlike the present invention the game is not based on reasoning to deduce a correct answer selection and does not include means for multi-player teams to participate.
The shortcomings of the aforementioned patents are overcome by the present invention. The blocks of the present invention include means for multi-player teams to challenge one another. Achieving victory is accomplished once each player of a team reaches the zenith. In other words, each player of a team must successfully traverse the triangular structure, by answering questions designed to challenge one's reasoning skills, until the zenith is reached. Moreover, the previous game boards do not include illumination means for displaying a game status.